Pre-season 2005
West Coast stormed towards the club's first pre-season premiership, only to fall at the final hurdle to Carlton. Rules The league experimented with a number of new rules during the Wizard Cup. Any ball hitting the goal or behind posts and remaining in the field of play was play on. The boundary umpire moved 10 metres inside the boundary line to throw the ball back in. A 10-metre outer circle was added to the centre circle to restrict ruckmen's run-ups at centre bounces. Teams had a six-man bench, increased to eight in hot weather. As usual goals kicked from outside 50 were worth nine points. Shots that hit the post (and didn't rebound back into play) were worth three points. Round 1 Fri, 18 February 2005 (7:40 PM WST) Fremantle v West Coast Subiaco Oval Attendance: 38,124 Supergoals: '''Nil '''Goals: '''Lynch, Waters 3, Sampi 2, Braun, Embley, Hunter, Seaby '''Best: '''Fletcher, Cox, Judd, Waters, Chick, Sampi '''Injuries: '''tba In near-perfect conditions, local rivals West Coast and Fremantle fought out a scrappy but entertaining contest, with the Eagles opening up a big lead in the third term and holding on to win by 7 points. Named squad: Judd, Kerr, Stenglein, Banfield, Fletcher, Humm, Cousins, Braun, Wooden, Seaby, Chick, R.Jones, LeCras, Cox, Lynch, Waters, Glass, McConnell, Sampi, Hansen, A.Embley, Green, B.Jones, Hunter, M.Embley, Staker, Wirrpanda, Graham. Fremantle: Webster, J.Carr, Schammer, Hasleby, Dunn, Woods, McManus, M.Carr, Cook, Headland, Polak, Smith, Grover, Mundy, McPharlin, Walker, Longmuir, Black, Parker, Murphy, Pavlich, Sandilands, Farmer, Medhurst, Johnson, Haddrill, Warren Quarter final '''West Coast v Collingwood Sat, 26 February 2005 (8.10pm CST) Marrara Oval Attendance: 10,780 Supergoals: '''Sampi '''Goals: '''R.Jones, Sampi 2, A.Embley, M.Embley, Humm, Judd, Kerr, Lynch, Morton, Seaby, Waters '''Best: '''A.Embley, Sampi, Kerr, Wirrpanda, Gardiner, Wooden '''Injuries: '''tba West Coast made light work of the Magpies in humid and tropical Darwin conditions, thanks to fine efforts from acting captain Andrew Embley and goalsneak Ashley Sampi. Named squad: Gardiner, Judd, Kerr, Stenglein, Fletcher, Humm, Morton, Wooden, Seaby, Adkins, Chick, R.Jones, LeCras, Lynch, Waters, Glass, McConnell, Sampi, Hansen, A.Embley, Green, Selwood, B.Jones, Hunter, M.Embley, Staker, Wirrpanda, Graham. Collingwood: Davis, Woewodin, Lonie, Holland, Morrison, Clement, Rowe, O'Bree, Walker, Cole, Wakelin, Egan, Burns, Licuria, Williams, R.Shaw, Rocca, Fraser, Maxwell, Lokan, King, T.Cloke, C.Cloke, Prestigiacomo, Swan, H.Shaw, Leonard, Fanning Semi final '''West Coast v North Melbourne Fri, 4 March 2005 (6.10pm WST) Subiaco Oval Attendance: 25,059 Supergoals: '''Hunter, Selwood '''Goals: '''Lynch 4, Seaby 2, Adkins, Braun, Cousins, Gardiner, Graham, Kerr, Sampi, Stenglein, Wooden '''Best: '''Cousins, Kerr, Lynch, Banfield, Braun, Hansen, Wooden '''Injuries: '''tba West Coast stormed into the pre-season grand final on the back of a dominant midfield and a superb first half by Quinten Lynch, who had four goals by the main break. Named side: Gardiner, Kerr, Stenglein, Banfield, Fletcher, Humm, Cousins, Braun, Wooden, Seaby, Adkins, Chick, R.Jones, LeCras, Lynch, Waters, Glass, McConnell, Butler, Sampi, Hansen, Selwood, B.Jones, Hunter, M.Embley, Staker, Wirrpanda, Graham. North Melbourne: Colbert, Rawlings, Harris, McKernan, Grant, Simpson, Wells, Sinclair, Stevens, Brown, Grima, Motlop, Petrie, Cor.Jones, Thompson, Picioane, Baird, Harvey, Pratt, Hale, Sansbury, McIntosh, Schwarze, Makepeace, Watt, Harding, LeCras, Perkins. Grand final Carlton v '''West Coast Sat, 12 March 2006 (7.40pm AEDT) Docklands Attendance: 43,391 '''Supergoals: '''Judd '''Goals: '''Lynch 3, Banfield, Gardiner, Hansen 2, Judd, Watters '''Best: '''Judd, Fletcher, Banfield, Cousins, Gardiner, Wirrpanda '''Injuries: '''tba On the wrong end of an eight-goal haul by Carlton spearhead Brendon Fevola, West Coast fought back from three goals down to take the lead in the final term, but couldn't sustain the push and ended up falling by 27 points, missing out on attaining a maiden night premiership. Named sides: Links http://footystats.freeservers.com/Archive/Wizard05.html https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2005_Wizard_Home_Loans_Cup Category:Pre-season summaries